


Wonderfully Complex Activity

by teacrane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacrane/pseuds/teacrane
Summary: 很多人说，小智是块木头。但她说，只有等得够久。
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Pearlshipping, SatoHika, 智光
Kudos: 2





	Wonderfully Complex Activity

**Author's Note:**

> -演员智x经济人光
> 
> -年龄操作有，OOC有
> 
> -只是个片段，发生在某个时刻的故事
> 
> -一切都是我的锅
> 
> OOC属于我，他们属于彼此。

年末的空气凉，夜也冷，事情也太多。公司都在做年末总结，所谓演员艺人这种生物也正处于日程被排得最满的一个时段。左一个跨年晚会，右边又一个年末盛典，期间不时地还夹杂着点儿早就接下的各种采访和杂志拍摄。小光清理着工作邮箱，爆满的信件看得她额头一阵发抽的疼痛。

一个一个地给致信过来表达欲合作之意的老爷们情深意切地表述了自家艺人先生的繁忙和他们衷心的感激与遗憾，小光焦头烂额地瞄了眼窝在自己身侧沙发上浅眠的小智。有点心疼，但更多的说到底也还是终到守得花开见月明时的酸涩，以及那说出来或许会惹对方嬉笑的自豪与骄傲吧。

今年的事情异常多，小智自然是忙得不可开交，最近一段儿日子他每晚能合眼睡上四五个小时都是奢侈，能见缝插针地找个空闲的时候肯定就歪在了一边开始眯眼。而作为经济人兼私人助理，小光跟着一起连轴转得也整个人要虚脱。

不是没有劝过，说不要把自己逼得这么紧，可自家大少爷每每都蹦蹦哒哒地凑过来笑得特别甜，嘴巴笑得抿成了一条线。然后拍着眼里点着愁容的经济人小姐的肩，爽朗又没心没肺地笑着说没事的没事的，我抗得住的，小光你别担心呀，你别担心。

许是被对方太过灿烂的笑容晃去了魂，小光静默了几秒才回过神儿来眨眨眼。

事情就是那样的事情，跟了眼前这个艺人近乎已然十年她什么都明白。纵然现在的生活与工作忙碌又紧张，分分秒秒被曝光在公众眼下毫无隐私可言。当年那个张扬肆意，直来直往，你看着他的眼就能知晓他的心的男孩儿终在民众那一双双观察事物细致入微的视线里妥协了。他收敛了许多，有时安安静静地坐在那里让小光看着都觉得陌生得可怕。可尽管是如此，却是这个人早已为之奋斗追求了很多年的舞台和世界的中央。

都懂的。于是怏怏的，她踮起脚尖，伸手按上了对方毛毛躁躁的脑袋，笑得有点无奈，却藏着和男孩儿一样磅礴燃烧的热血与火焰。

我明白，所以那些七七八八的杂事都交给我。

你只需要去绽放光芒就够了。

你还有我陪着呢。

二十七八岁的大男孩儿身体处于最是强健有力，也最经折腾的阶段。但是一天又一天陪着他在寒流弥漫的冬日里飞得天南地北，红着鼻子的小光看着依旧活力不减，眼睛里盛着光的小智却心底越来越慌。她觉得这个人要倒，是势必要病一场的。就是因为看着实在是太闹腾了，物极必反，这是要有问题的。可离跨年越来越近，小光眼下所祈求的也只有希冀对方这将降临的对她而言的灾难至少得挨过深夜十二点的钟声。

可你最怕的是什么，要来的就会是什么。终于，在正式晚会前最后一次彩排的那天，小智在重压之下随东京那场洋洋洒洒降了好几天的大雪所裹挟着的寒流一齐，终是病倒了。

最后一次的彩排其实不会有什么大变，毕竟节目早已一遍一遍经核实敲定好了的，临末了的其实坦白而言就是走个过场，就是正式之前最后一次的适应和熟练。但又是唱歌又是跳舞，蹦蹦跳跳得体力其实消耗得很大。也同样染上风寒哑了嗓子的小光看着从台上走下来的小智脚下一步一步踩得发虚就心下有点不好，她捧着热水捏着从药板里抠出来的药站在底下等人一下来就递了过去，对方看着她笑得解脱般的释然却勉强。小光皱皱眉想说你喝呀，抬起头就被以往一直精力充沛洋溢着笑容却此刻抿着嘴角有些牵强地挑唇望着她的小智吓坏了。

大概是真的不行了。

把水和药片塞进了对方手里，侧过了身子越过方桌，小光举过放在身侧椅背上的大衣严严实实地套在了蹦跶得满身是汗的小智身上。大男孩儿由着她给自己套上衣服低垂着眼，纤长的睫毛在昏黄的舞台灯的笼罩下像是要翩翩而舞的蝴蝶，小光嘴里嘟囔怎么今天会把睫毛化得这样长，一边转身搀着难得乖巧听话了的小智的胳膊一路护着他推推搡搡地避过各路媒体的长镜，然后穿过演播厅到门口的走廊，终是把对方大大的一只塞进了车里。

“我们回家。”

小光跟导演组请了假，对方也心知这些艺人年末里强度的确是大的工作安排。大大方方地准了假，还嘱咐小光一定要好好照顾，可万不能在最后关头出了问题。小光笑得拘谨也客气，满口您放心吧，这家伙准得病一次的，但好得快，您别担心。谎话说得她连磕巴都不打一下，流利得等她自己坐在车里回想起来时数着身侧小智合着的眼眸下显得更加纤长的睫毛心里直发颤。

小智身体欠佳的消息他们都没有要遮掩隐瞒的意思，可却也不希望搞得沸沸扬扬得满城皆知。然而从前去现场观看的粉丝和内部人员手里多少流出的那些被传上往的图透里都可以明显地窥出小智苍白的面色，和行走之间的虚弱萧索。小光裹着厚厚的羽绒服站在厨房里给小智烧水弄药的时候刚连上网，就被一连串的消息提醒轮番轰炸得有些懵，等打开推特才发现自己在今晚发的最后那一条关于小智彩排消息的推已经被粉丝们炸上了天。

智先生的影迷朋友们——或者粉丝同志们大概已经从传到网络上的图片和多少泄出的只言片语里得知到了他们偶像大人身体出了些状况的消息。毫无疑问的，那些蔓上来的心疼焦虑，对小智能否如说好那样在跨年时出演的担忧，还有看着他年末工作行程的心塞就像是暴雨，像是急流，一遍又一遍得冲刷着她的消息列表。

【光姐光姐，小智身体现在还好吗？有没有吃药啊，饭有没有好好吃？！光姐多让他吃肉啊，他现在真的越来越瘦了……都快只剩皮包骨了，看着真的好心疼。】

【智爷现在的工作强度太大啦……就算他还年轻也吃不消的。不能因为身体底子好就这么糟，总会垮的。】

【光姐拜托你们多上心。】

【这是你们团队工作的失误。艺人不是人吗？没见过这么压榨的。】

【少看他几次都无所谓，我们要他好好的。】

……

说什么的都有，意料之中——意料之中。小光单手握着手机一条一条地刷着评论，心里索然却也仍不是滋味。直到手边的水壶发出哒的一声，小光哀寞叹了口气才锁上手机拿着热水推开了卧室的门。而那个让一众人在网络上心力交瘁得紧的病号先生正窝在床上玩着手机，不知道是正看着什么，他笑得整个人都裹着大厚被子滚在床单上缩成一团。

小光对此表示见怪不怪，但是刚刚看到的那些发言难免还是让她有些心情不悦。这个家伙生病了锅不要甩我们身上呀好嘛，明明是他自己折腾的。想着小光上前一手夺过了对方的手机揣在了兜里，把盛着热水的杯子往床头柜边一放，努了努嘴。

“快点吃药。有没有看你的INS和推特？你那些影迷朋友们可又要红眼睛着急了。”

“哦哦……好。”

还想撒个娇把手机讨回来继续玩，可嬉皮笑脸得眯着眼角就瞥见小光难得面对他时蹙起了的眉梢。心知理亏，于是听话的爬起身，乖乖地把热水和药都吞到了肚里，才终于看见鼻子和眼眶都发红的小光扁了扁嘴，似是松了口气般的解脱。

裹着被子往床中央滚了滚，靠在床头的小智一脸理所当然地拍了拍身侧的位置，“来，小光坐。”小光侧目看着他倒是也未说些什么，眼神里却明明白白地在问大少爷您又要作什么妖？但之于行动上，却也仍旧蹬了鞋子爬到了床上凑了过去，看了看小智依旧眯着的眼角。

“机会难得，小光我们一起看部电影吧怎么样。”

“什么机会难得，昨天不还看了吗。”

“……首映礼上和一群人一起看自己演的电影根本是工作好吗小光。”

“说得好像有道理。”

没有说好，也没有拒绝，这就是答应了。小智有些雀跃地从枕头底下掏出压着的平板，津津有味地开始挑起来。小光侧卧在他身边，看着对方一点儿也不像病号的精神洋溢的样子有点想笑，却戳了戳他的腰窝。

小智并不怎么怕痒，但是腰侧却是他毋庸置疑的致命点。小光只是静悄悄地一戳，神采奕奕的木头先生就整个人软到了被子里。

“哎哎哎小光你别闹！”

“所以你刚刚是打算等我合上门之后再继续玩吗。”

“你陪我看一会儿我就乖乖睡觉——”

管你才怪。戳了一会儿小光也满足了，眼前的这个家伙天天这么使唤自己，把自己吃得死死的，难能有机会捉弄一下她还是很珍惜这个机会。小智笑得全身脱力地倒在床上，从电视台回来吃过药小睡了一觉捂了一身汗，现在看上去也是精神了不少。但是能休息还是要多休息，最近他们都太累了。

“事先说好，就看一半儿——然后乖乖睡觉。”

“好好好。我自己心里也有谱，大人您不用操心。来，我们快看吧。”

“哎，你等一下。我发一条推……”

小智嘟嘟嘴，对小光现在越来越严重的手机综合症深表谴责，但人家理都不理他。裹着被子的大明星先生大喊小光我很受伤啊，然后转过身继续默默地翻着影评。

等小光放下手机，小智终于东瞅西瞧地决定了他们今晚的电影名单。最终他选了一部偏科幻悬疑的剧情片，烧脑又有深度，至少比看喜剧和爱情片来得让他们俩开心。然而本来说好的只看一半就乖乖去休息的两个人却都在暖烘烘的被窝里目不转睛地看了下来。明明只是一部仅仅两个多小时的电影，却讲了六个发生在不同年代、不同的人之间却又藕断丝连的故事。情节一环扣一环，循序渐进地将观众一步一步引入高潮。直到最后镌写了的三位导演的大名的片尾出现在了眼前，裹着厚被子凑在一起的小光才意犹未尽地眨了眨眼。

“嗯，小智你挑得这部。很精彩的嘛……”对自己居然也毫无自觉性而深感有些无颜的小光左想右想找了话出来要圆。而事情的始作俑者还一脸深沉地对着已经结束放映了的屏幕发呆。

“我说，睡觉吧？”

人家还是不说话，继续发呆。

小光缩在被窝里有点傻眼，从床头拿过了手机开始刷推特。看电影之前她照了一张药盒和热水的照片发到了那上面，表示你们的智先生已经好好地吃过药了，姑娘们——以及汉子们大家都别担心，你们也要好好注意身体呀冬天的风寒来得猝不及防云云一类的。粉丝们很是热情，纷纷表示好的光姐，是的光姐，没问题呀光姐，以及真是多谢光姐了帮我们照顾他了。

嗯，不谢不谢，我应该的。小光窝着继续一条条看着回复，有些小姑娘们很可爱，也是够开放。不叫小智，不喊智先生，也不喊他们对他富有爱意的爱称——木头君，却是张口闭口就是我男票，我老公。

【男朋友生病了我好心疼啊，光光姐谢谢你帮我照顾他~】

【不能亲自去照顾老公我真的很内疚的……光姐替我们智夫人一直以来做得我们都看在眼里，辛苦你啦。】

“现在的小姑娘……还真是奔放……”

小光被逗得想乐，心底却终归是有些不悦的。很简单，就是那种单纯的自己的所有物被越来越多的人所窥探的焦虑感。她陪着身边的这个人走了十年，他们十年如一日的为同样的未来走过了各式各样的路。他们有过苦难，纵然不会彻骨，却已经足够在后来回想起时而缓缓深叹。此时却因为他终于迸发出的光芒，越来越多被吸引而来的人纷纷因他的耀眼而想分得太阳所散发出的温暖，自然是极其不安也令人恼怒的。

从他站上舞台的那一刻开始，他的生活和他整个人，就不再属于他自己了。

自然也不会属于我的呀……不开心是不开心，但是道理还是都懂的。小光默默地按了关机键，长叹一口气爬起了身。

“好了好了，小智你快休息吧。我回家了，明天早上八点来接你——别赖床喔。”

依旧在发呆的小智听到这里似是终于回过了神，眨眨眼睛说好的好的，你别操心了快回去休息吧。

点点头，对大明星如此爽快地应下了她的话深表满意。小光裹着厚实的羽绒服跑进厨房又给他倒了杯水放在了床头边，临了仍旧不忘又嘱咐了他句要多喝水，也不要贪凉跑去冰箱里拿冰水喝。

“我还给你烧了壶水在客厅桌子上，渴了记得出来喝。”小光看着站在门侧注视着自己换鞋的小智突然之间有点不知道说什么，“呃……明天早上你想吃什么？我给你带过来。”

“嗯……想吃炭烤秋刀鱼。”

“……老大你别闹。”

小智听她这么说着，乐得很开心。过罢看着已穿戴整齐站在门口准备开门的小光，终是转了转眼珠子，道：“都这么晚了，就别走了吧。在这儿住下呗——我是说客房。”

“嗯小智觉得现在，我们可以这样吗？”

“我不是那个意思……是真的不放心你。”

其实还是块木头。小光整理了整理围巾，看着有点词穷的小智站在玄关急得脸好像又要发红，想真的还是很可爱呀。

“放心，没事的。我家离你这儿很近你又不是不知道。”

“好吧。那你自己多注意安全，年末了事儿多。”

夜风来得很是刺激，裹着风雪一霎透心凉。小光搓着手指冒着风霜往车库走，眼前一片冷清寂寥的灰暗，身后却仿佛笼着一道光。她不忍回头去看，却还是侧目地抬起了头。那扇她无比熟悉的窗里正映着温吞的橙黄，拢着微茫在一片黑暗或凉薄的白炽中显得格格不入得扎眼，却刺进了她的心房。

颇有些没有办法的想笑，被搓得稍有发暖的手被她重新揣回了兜里。手指可以触到的手机正静悄悄地抖动起来，她知道是来自谁的消息，她就是知道。

He is a scientist……but he believes thatlove is real……a kind of……naturalphenomenon.*

小光仰躺在床上，看着显示于30分钟前那人发来的信息。她想，真是没救了，认栽啦。

木头是会开花的，只要你等得够久。

-Fin-

*大卫·米切尔 《云图》

于2016年1月27日晚

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你的阅读，以及，我真的好爱他们两个。


End file.
